


Geeks & Freaks

by Puggy_Robin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, nerds vs bad kids, track team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puggy_Robin/pseuds/Puggy_Robin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin has always been respectable, but lately it seems the world is out to change that. Enter, Levi and the trouble he causes for Erwin's perfect reputation.</p>
<p>~“Enough.” he stated calmly and Nile instantly took his seat with a huff. Pixis looked at him then and smiled kindly. “So what about you two troublemakers at the back? What are your names?” he and Levi stood up behind their desks in unison.<br/>Troublemakers? Surely he wasn’t talking about him? He’d never been a troublemaker in his life. Not only that, but Mr Pixis already knew his name and he definitely knew of his good and clean reputation. Making it sound as if he and this Levi guy were a pair, a team… was totally uncalled for.<br/>“My name is Erwin Smith and I assure you I am no troublemaker. Sir.”~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning of a... Beautiful friendship?

Erwin stared at the board. The class assignments were up and it wasn’t looking good.  
Not only was he separated from all his friends, he was going to be in the same class as the short, bad tempered and sometimes violent pixie. Otherwise know as Levi.  
He’d managed to avoid him for his entire high school career so far, but now he was in his senior year, his luck had run out. Everyone in school feared and dreaded meeting him, like he was a tornado whipping through the school, chewing up students and spiting them back out again. Erwin himself, just didn’t want the hassle. This year was going to be tough.  
And tough it proved to be, as Erwin sat down in homeroom only to have the pixie himself burning holes in the back of his head. This was only his first day back and it already sucked.

***

The homeroom teacher entered the room, planting himself confidently behind his shoddy wooden desk. He smiled out kindly at his class and Erwin felt the stress leave his shoulders. His new homeroom teacher was non other than Mr Pixis. He was kind and well liked. Erwin himself respected the shit out him. He knew how to handle people and Erwin hoped he could handle the school delinquent currently sat a foot behind him. _All I can do is hope_. He really didn’t want to get on that little guys bad side. _Only one more year to go. Just one._  
“Well hello kids.” Pixis crooned, his voice slightly gravely. “I’ll be your homeroom teacher this year, I hope we can all get along.” he smiled around the room and then proceeded to make everyone introduce themselves.  
Erwin groaned internally, or at least he thought he had, so he was shocked when a groan sounded in his ears. He looked up quickly to see if Pixis had noticed, but he just carried on as if nothing had happened. He probably just imagined it.  
Someone stood up in the middle of the class and addressed the room. Erwin recognised him immediately and wasn’t to happy to be in the same class as this guy either.  
“Hey! I’m Nile Dawk.” he started, his voice and pompous attitude grating on his nerves already.  
He groaned internally again, or at least he thought he had? Because there was definitely a loud groan coming from somewhere.  
Nile spun around, his face twisted in contempt.  
“Someone got a problem?” he spat, his cheeks growing rosy.  
Erwin raised an eyebrow in question and was about to defend himself when someone else spoke up.  
“Whatever… Dork. Tch.” Came a low voice from behind him. It made his stomach flip and a smile break out on his face. _Dork… Nile Dork. That’s funny._  
Nile’s face grew red in anger as he seethed, then his anger was suddenly directed at him.  
“What about you Smith?! You got something to say?!” he hissed at him.  
“No, nothing at all.” he answered calmly. His face returning to it’s usual stoic expression.  
“You sure about that?! Cause you were grinning as if something were funny, Smith!” he bit back.  
“I can assure you, you were mistaken.” he drawled, laughing on the inside as Nile started to visibly shake with rage.  
He was about to shout at him again when Pixis interrupted.  
“Enough.” he stated calmly and Nile instantly took his seat with a huff. Pixis looked at him then and smiled kindly. “So what about you two troublemakers at the back? What are your names?” he and Levi stood up behind their desks in unison.  
_Troublemakers?_ Surely he wasn’t talking about him? He’d never been a troublemaker in his life. Not only that, but Mr Pixis already knew his name and he definitely knew of his good and clean reputation. Making it sound as if he and this Levi guy were a pair, a team… was totally uncalled for.  
“My name is Erwin Smith and I assure you I am no troublemaker. Sir.” he stated flatly as if he were talking to a superior officer in the military.  
Pixis just smiled and pointed at the shorter man.  
“And what about your friend?” he smirked, his moustache quirking upwards. He was enjoying himself and at his expense no less. _Friend? Really?_ What was this man doing?  
Erwin looked down at Levi, his bored expression was priceless, his cold eyes looking directly at him. He raised a brow at the shorter man and turned back to his teacher.  
“I’m sure my “friend” can speak for himself. Why don’t you ask him directly?” he said with false sweetness.  
Suddenly everyone was whispering and trying to hide their giggles, he didn’t understand what was happening. Had he done something? Had he come across as having an attitude? Even Levi’s eyes seemed to brighten.  
“You’re right. I’m sure he can.” Pixis said, looking thoroughly pleased with himself. Pixis and Levi stared at each other for a moment, until Levi seemed to decide it would be quicker just to cooperate.  
“The names Levi and I don’t give a shit about Dork’s feelings.” he said in monotone.  
Nile bristled in his chair and glared at them and Erwin had to fight to keep a chuckle down. It was safe to say, that even though the two of them were very different, when it came to their views on Nile Dawk, they were of one mind.  
_What a pompous shit!_  
“Is that so?” he cooed. “Well, I think that will be all from you pair.” he smiled warmly and Erwin’s gut twisted. There it was again. _Pair_.  
They sat down in unison as they had when they were told to stand and Erwin wondered what the hell that old man was doing.  
The rest of the introductions went off without a hitch and when homeroom came to an end, Erwin immediately noticed how people were reacting towards him. It was like he had the plague.  
As he was leaving, Levi pushed past him and people parted for him like the red sea and continued to be parted as they looked at Erwin expectantly. Waiting for him to follow.  
With an intake of breath Erwin followed the path laid out for him and looked back at Mr Pixis begrudgingly, only to see the bastard smiling at him. _Seriously? What the hell is he up to?_

***

Erwin’s first class was relatively normal, but by second period things started to get weird. People where starting to whisper to themselves, looking over at Erwin cautiously every now and then. He groaned inwardly, these people were idiots. He didn’t know what they were saying, but it probably had something to do with him and Levi. Except there was _no_ him and Levi. They were two completely separate entities. Up until this morning they had never even interacted with one another. Levi was a “Bad Boy”, who hung around at the back of school and smoked with his “Bad Friends” and Erwin didn’t. He went to classes, he did his homework early and stayed after school for club activities and tutored others students. He was the model student. _And I don’t even look like a delinquent!_  
He didn’t. He wore chinos and a sweater vest over his crisply ironed shirt and wore thick rimmed glasses, not ripped skinny jeans, death metal band t-shirts and leather jackets. He wore smart shoes, not tattered converse. His hair was neatly combed, not bed headed. He was a geek. And Levi was a… freak. _Their words not mine_.  
He seriously didn’t understand how they could even propose such a foolish idea. Erwin Smith _badass?_  
Erwin laughed to himself, this whole situation was just ridiculous and he bet his friends would find it hilarious too.

***

That last statement turned out to be true as he went to join his friends for lunch and Hange started to laugh at him before he’d even had a chance to sit down.  
“And may I ask what’s so funny?” he asked calmly, hiding his irritation. Hange just continued to laugh, curling in on herself, snorting in-between each howl.  
“It’s your new reputation as a bad boy.” Mike answered instead, sniffing his food before shoving it in his mouth. His expression didn’t give much away, but there was a twinkle in his eyes all the same, saying he thought it was amusing too. Erwin sighed.  
“What’s this world coming to?” he said with a shake of his head and sat down opposite them.  
“Who knows, but I have to say. I never thought it would come to this.” Mike smiled. Erwin scoffed and started to pick through his food. The food at school really sucked, but he wasn’t about to complain, as he knew it could be a lot worse. It could be one of Hange’s home cooked meals and they were just bad. Suicide would be worth considering first, before hazarding a bite. Her poor boyfriend Moblit must have an iron stomach.  
“Just how did this happen anyway?!” Hange howled, wiping tears of laughter away with her sleeve.  
“I have no idea. But I’d say, it’s partially Nile’s fault for being an asshole…” he drawled, picking out some strange lumps from his canteen chilli.  
“Well, that’s a given. I can’t believe you got stuck in the same class as him again this year.” Mike sympathised. Erwin just nodded.  
“… also it’s partially due to Mr Pixis. He’s messing with me. I think?” he scowled down at his food. Pixis was messing with him, but he didn’t know why.  
“And why do you think he’s messing with you?” Mike asked, picking up on his confusion.  
“I don’t know?” he answered honestly. “He just is.” he scowled again.  
“Ooo what did he do?” Hange asked excitedly. Erwin shrugged his shoulders.  
“He asked us to introduce ourselves, so that’s what everyone was doing. And Nile got up and he and Levi picked a fight with each other, and somehow I got caught up in the middle of it…” he breathed. Hange and Mike just looked on, waiting for him to continue. “…Anyway, he then asked us to introduce ourselves, acting like he didn’t even know me, which I just took as not showing favourites, you know? But then he kept referring to me and Levi as a pair and calling him my friend. Well, I didn’t protest the matter, not wanting to cause anymore trouble, and acted like normal.” he finished, still scowling at his food. “Oh, and he was smiling the whole time this was happening, which is why I think he’s messing with me. Like he knew this would happen.” he added.  
Hange laughed and Mike smiled.  
“So in others words you went all Erwin-ee and as usual people took it the wrong way.” Hange giggled.  
“I’m not sure Erwin-ee is an actual term.” Mike piped up, still smiling.  
“What do you mean Erwin-ee?” asked Erwin with a looked of genuine interest.  
“It means you went all expressionless and spoke to them in the calm and straight forward way that you do, that means all respect and equal footing to you, but to everyone else sounds patronising and full of self worth.” Hange deadpanned, then laughed loudly.  
“Also, you speak to Mr Pixis as if you were talking to a commanding officer, like your some sort of soldier, and people misunderstand, thinking you’re acting better than him, challenging him even.” Mike droned.  
Erwin looked at them in shock. Is that how people saw him? As Erwin-ee?  
“Mr Pixis doesn’t think like that does he?” he asked in mild panic.  
“No.” Mike huffed. “Mr Pixis is from a military background, he understands, and he respects you for it. You’re easily his favourite student.” Erwin slumped his shoulders in relief.  
“Also!” Hange shouted. “The things you say sound like they have hidden meanings. Like… like… subterfuge!” she finished, proud of herself.  
“Now that is something I’m perfectly aware of.” he intoned.  
“So you don’t deny that you insult people with yer fancy words!” she accused happily.  
“Now now, Hange. If you’re not careful, people will start to think I’m a twofaced bitch.” he said with a dramatic sigh. Mike and Hange grinned wickedly at each other.

***

“Hey, do you know someone called Erwin Smith?” Levi asked, trying to seem uninterested in his own question. He took a drag of his cigarette and watched as Isabel’s brow creased in concentration. Not like he’d take any information from her to heart anyway. She liked gossip and rumours more than actual facts.  
“Erwin Smith. Tall blonde guy with glasses?” asked Furlan, his eyebrow quirked questioningly.  
“Yeah, that’s him.” he said, looking at the smoke rising in front of his face.  
“What about him?” Furlan looked at him with awe. It wasn’t everyday Levi became interested in another human being.  
“He’s in my class.” he answered with a shrug.  
Furlan huffed at his answer, he wasn’t going to say anymore until Levi did. So they sat quietly for a while, lazing in the shade of the school building, hidden from the rest of the student body and the teachers.  
Isabel broke the silence.  
“Isn’t that Erwin guy like a geek?” she asked. Furlan just shrugged his shoulders, he didn’t really care, but Levi did.  
“He looks like one…” Levi voiced and Furlan looked up at him from where he was squating, knowing Levi was going to say more. “… but he totally pissed off Dork and talked back to Pixis.” he looked at his friends wondering what they thought.  
“Wow, really?” Isabel asked excitedly. “Maybe he’s not as geeky as I thought.” she smiled. Levi sighed inwardly.  
“He spoke back to Pixis huh?” Furlan nodded to himself in approval. Pixis was as good as a teacher could be in his eyes, but he could be a really tough bastard too. You didn’t want to get on his bad side.  
“Yeah and Pixis didn’t even care.” Levi stated, eyeing his dying cigarette.  
Furlan and Isabel looked at each other then, no wonder Levi was interested in this guy, he sounded tough. So Furlan decided to give Levi the information he wanted.  
“Well, I know that he’s a straight A student, he’s on the track team with Dork, that’s probably why they don’t get on, seeing as I hear Smith is quite good and he tutors for English Literature after school on Wednesdays. He's super smart, but could definitely hold his own in a fight if he had to, although I think he’d try to out smart his opponents first before using force.” he finished with one last drag on his cigarette, putting it out in the dirt and standing up next to Levi.  
“He sounds complex.” cooed Isabel, with a smile on her face.  
“Yeah…” Furlan continued, dusting off his hands on the back of his black skinnnies. “… so I doubt he’s going to be intimidated by our fearless leader.” he smiled at Levi. Levi hummed in agreement. “Although, Levi. I have to ask… why do you want to know about him?”  
They looked at each other for a moment and Isabel giggled at the tension.  
“No reason.” Levi finally said and stormed off to his next class. Why _did_ he want to know? Why did he care about some random geek? _Why?_  
Isabel and Furlan shared a knowing look and smiled at each other. _Things might just get interesting this year_.

***

A week had past already and things had been relatively normal. Mainly due to the fact that Levi the delinquent had in fact acted like a delinquent and not shown up for class. He showed up for Homeroom once and a while, but he just stared at the back of Erwin’s head making him feel slightly uncomfortable, Pixis had also been behaving and by behaving, it meant he wasn’t forcing Erwin and Levi into any group activities or even into a conversation. All was well. _For now anyway._  
So Erwin was surprised when Levi joined them for P.E.  
Today they were out on the field, ready and waiting to run laps. The sun was ridiculously hot in the afternoon, but the teachers didn’t really care about the students well being enough to let them sit in the shade and drink milkshakes instead.  
Mr Shadis, their teacher and also Erwin’s own track coach, was barking orders and directing uninterested students to their places when Levi strolled over casually and stood close by. Mr Shadis noticed him and glared.  
“Well, to what do we owe this pleasure?” he growled, eyes burning down at the new edition to the group.  
Erwin watched with more interest than he would admit. Wondering what Levi would do.  
“Pixis made me.” he yawned, staring past Shadis as if he were unimportant. The sun gleamed dangerously off of Shadis’s shiny head as if mirroring his emotions.  
“Well if Pixis made you come here, then he must really want you to run some extra laps.” he said with exaggerated calm. “And if that’s the case, then you can run laps with the track team members instead of your other class mates.” he smirked, knowing his punishment was going to be tough.  
Levi stared coldly back, determined not to show his temper, but Shadis could see it all the same and grinned evilly.  
“Ok brat, go join the team!” he shouted. Erwin didn’t see this turning out well, already the other members of the team were beginning to whisper to themselves and Nile wasn’t even whispering.  
“So the school delinquent thinks he can keep up with us huh? I can't wait to see this.” Nile laughed, walking around as if he were royalty.  
“Shh Nile, he might hear you.” another member giggled and Erwin just rolled his eyes at them. _Seriously?_ What were they, a group of girls?  
Levi just stared at them sourly and Erwin didn’t blame him. They were idiots, lead by their idiot leader, Nile.  
“Shut your mouth Dork, or I’ll shut it for you.” he deadpanned, leaving his steely gaze pointed at him.  
“What’d you say?!” Nile began to hiss, then Coach Shadis shouted over them, making them jump.  
“Line up ladies! Get into your positions!” he shouted at everyone. “I want the two middle lanes left open for the track team, understood?!” everybody groaned their agreement. “Oh and Levi…” he began. Levi just glared at him, much to Shadis’s amusement. “…if you don’t want to be throwing up by the end of class, I suggest you start sucking up to Mr Smith over there…” he pointed at Erwin and he raised a brow back in question. _Me?_ “… he’ll be setting the pace for today. So if you ask him nicely, he might not leave you in the dust, but I wouldn’t bet on it.” he walked away with a skip in his step, he always was one for enjoying other peoples discomfort. _Damn you Pixis, I know you have something to do with this_. “I want four laps from everyone! Six from the track team! Got that!” everyone moaned, but got in to place.  
The team all gathered in the middle lanes, Levi positioning himself at the back of the group, whilst Erwin was at the front.  
Nile chimed in…  
“Say Smith, why don’t we go a little faster today huh?” he smirked, peering back at Levi. Erwin suppressed a groan at his immaturity. “Weed out the weak.” he sneered, still looking at Levi, who in turn looked at him with murder in his eyes.  
Erwin looked around at the others trying to judge their willingness. It was safe to say, that even though they thought Nile’s antics were funny, they didn’t want to push themselves to hard under the afternoon sun and neither did he. Besides, did Nile really think he could make six laps at a faster pace? _Idiot_. Although, that made Erwin want to do it, just to put Nile through the ringer.  
“No.” he said finally. Some the team members seemed to relax at that and Levi looked at him perplexed. Nile was about to comment, but Erwin cut him off. “It’s to hot to go so hard today and…” he turned his gaze to Nile. “… even the weak need to finish, _Nile_.” he finished, putting extra emphasis on the use of Nile’s name. Erwin turned back to face the front, but he heard a huff of approval from the back, and judging from how Nile began to hiss his resentment at Erwin’s back, he knew it had come from Levi.

***

They were on their third lap and Levi was keeping up just fine. He was still at the back, but he was right on their heels. Erwin was impressed, although hadn’t agreed to Nile’s immature request to go faster, his pace definitely wasn’t easy. Even the team members were breathing heavily and sweating profusely, but Levi kept going, keeping up and even though his breathing was a little ragged, he seemed to be managing ok. Nile on the other hand was bright red and looked like he was in pain. Which wasn’t so unusual a sight, if he was being honest. It made Erwin smile to see him fall victim to his own stupidity.  
Maybe he’d step up the pace, just to piss him off. The other’s seemed to be doing fine, Levi included. Just a little faster, that’s all.  
He stepped off his next stride a little faster and pulled the rest of the team with him. Breaths came a little quicker now and he could hear Nile panting harshly behind him. Judging from the proximity of the sound, Nile had fallen back a few spaces. _Gotcha!_ He smiled to himself.

***

This wasn’t so bad. His chest felt tight and his legs were starting to burn, but it wasn’t so bad. He was keeping up with them quite easily, even with the slight shift in speed a moment ago.  
He also felt exceedingly smug when he noticed that Dork wasn’t fairing as well as he was. _And this guy’s actually on the track team?_  
Dork had fallen back a few spaces and was only a little ways away from him. To bad for Dork, he was feeling particularly spiteful today. Levi decided to show him up, picking up his speed and moving past him, thrilling in the way Nile’s face was caught between shock and anger. He smiled as he continued to move forward until he was at the front of the pack, going toe to toe with Erwin Smith. He could see the taller boy’s lip quirk at the corner, in what he could only presume was a smile.  
He hadn’t really known this guy existed until a week ago, which was strange considering how he was so out of the ordinary. Ordinary in Levi’s book being, boring assholes like Nile and that loser Woerman, but this guy was different. He didn’t know how he was different, he just was. So he kept his pace and stayed by Erwin’s side.  
“So. When’s the sprint finish?” he joked idly, his voice raspier than he would have liked. Erwin looked down at him then and smiled for real.  
“That all depends…” he huffed from behind his grin.  
“On what?” Levi croaked.  
“… on who you’re trying to beat.” he finished. Levi looked up at him with amusement and then back to where he could see Nile struggling behind them.  
“Well, I think I’ve already got Dork beat…” he pants. “… so I guess that leaves you.” that made Erwin laugh, deep and loud. Levi decided he liked that laugh.  
“Do you really think you can?” he asked with a sly grin. Levi narrowed his eyes, was he doubting him? Or was he just really confident?  
“Yes.” he said plainly. Erwin just smiled at him again, but looked at him sideways.  
“Would you like to know something?” Erwin asked, and Levi looked at him with mild amusement. _What’s with this guy? He’s so strange_. He just shrugged in way of an answer.  
“Smoking is bad for your health.” he said flatly, as if saying it had no affect on anything. But it did affect Levi’s mood. He was feeling good, but now this guy was trying to lecture him and it pissed him off. He looked at Erwin, who looked right back at him, undeterred by Levi’s brand new scowl.  
“What I do is none of your business!” he snapped. Erwin looked at him as if he were a child. A child who didn’t understand and should be pitied. Levi didn’t like it.  
“I don’t care what you do Levi.” he said calmly, a slight smile on his face.  
Levi was taken aback by that. If he didn’t care then why was he going on about it? He’d also addressed him by his name, he liked the way it sounded in his deep and rich voice.  
“I was just saying that smoking is bad for you. It affects your lungs and stunts your growth.” he stated.  
_What the…? Is he making fun of me?_  
“Are you making fun of me?!” Levi asked, scowling deeper. Erwin looked at him as if he were appalled that he would think such a thing, Levi decided he didn’t trust that face.  
“Now, why would you think that?” he asked with a straight face, but his eyes twinkled with mischief. Levi’s heart skipped a beat. He didn’t know why, but it did. Levi tried to scowl harder to get the message that he was getting pissed across better. Erwin just smiled down at him openly and then turned to face forward again, continuing to speak. “I myself don’t smoke…” he risked a glance sideways and caught Levi’s confused stare. _What the hell is this man on about?_ “… my lung capacity is above average and I’m… well, I think you get my point.” he smiled, shrugging his shoulders.  
“No, I’m not quite sure I do.” he seethed. _He’s calling me short. He’s definitely calling me short!_  
“My point is this…” he looked down at Levi with a smug smile. “… now that you’re aware of your handicaps, do you still think you can beat me?” his smug smile grew wider and he upped his pace.  
Levi huffed out a small giggle, not that he would ever admit that he giggled, this guy was different. The things he said were made to sound like one thing, but meant something entirely different. He insulted him, and he was definitely insulting him, but it didn’t feel harsh or hurtful, it felt like a affectionate jibe between two friends.  
Levi quickened his pace to get himself back level with Erwin and grinned at him.  
“I think I can do it.” he stated confidently.  
“Ok then.” he chuckled. “When we reach the next bend, we’ll sprint to the finish.” he looked down at Levi and they nodded their agreement.  
They stayed quiet for the next few moments, steeling themselves for the final show down. Their hearts began to beat louder in their ears and their muscles tightened in anticipation.  
Suddenly the turn was upon them and they shot forward, leaving the rest of the team behind to watch them in bewilderment.

***

Erwin pumped his arms and long legs, controlling his breathing as he ran as fast as he could. Most of the class had finished their laps and dawdled idly round the side of the track, watching in amusement as he and Levi sprinted towards the finish line. And it was he _and_ Levi, as the little guy ran as fast as he could, his short legs going at a mile a minute. He was really fast and Erwin had to fight to keep down a laugh as the little pixie put him through his paces.  
They were nearing the finish line now and Erwin could see Coach Shadis watching them with confusion and a hint of a smile. _Damn that Pixis!_  
Still, Erwin didn’t want to lose, so he called on the last of his energy, forcing his legs to go just that bit faster, and in no time at all, he pulled away from Levi and crossed the finish line first.

***

Once he’d stopped and tried to catch his breath, he could hear the clapping and the cheers as the rest of the world came back into focus. He huffed in exhaustion and smiled. His increased heart rate was absolutely from the physical excursion and not from the thrill of the fight.  
He looked around to see what happened to Levi. He was squatting at the side of the track, breathing in heavily. _He really should quit smoking_.  
Soon the rest of the team were crossing the line, they too were panting heavily but that didn’t stop a red faced Nile from trying to reprimanded him for his actions.  
“What the…” wheeze. “… hell was that?!” wheeze.  
Erwin rolled his eyes, not caring if Nile got offended.  
“Just wanted to see what he was made of.” Erwin answered calmly. It was the truth anyway, so what did it matter.  
Nile was about to shout at him again, when the coach honed in on them.  
“And tell me Mr Smith, what do you think of our resident delinquent?” he asked smugly.  
Erwin peered over at Levi and he was staring right back, looking almost desperate to hear his answer.  
“He’s good…” he said keeping eye contact. “… but he still lost.” he smiled. Levi scoffed at him, his eyes twinkling with hidden pride.  
“Tch, whatever you say Beanpole.” he chided. Erwin laughed then, that deep loud laugh, that made Levi’s stomach feel funny.  
“Right back at you Short stack.” he grinned and continued to grin even when their class started to whisper and stare. Really, what was so bad about interacting with Levi? It didn’t mean he was suddenly going to start smoking and skipping school.  
Coach Shadis called an end to the lesson and told everyone to hit showers. As they all shuffled back to the changing rooms, Levi fell into step with him, wiping the sweat from his face, looking at his hands in disgust.  
“You’re good too by the way.” Levi mumbled.  
Erwin raised his brow at him. Was he trying to compliment him?  
“I know.” he stated cockily.  
“Tch, modest much?” he huffed.  
“I try to be, but the winner gets bragging rights.” he said in singsong.  
“Whatever.” he grimaced, wiping more sweat from the face. “I feel disgusting.” Levi spat, like sweating was the most vile thing on the planet and with that he picked up his pace and left Erwin behind.  
Erwin shook his head and smiled. Levi wasn’t so bad once you got to know him. Not that he knew him. _Yet. He didn’t know him yet._ But he wanted too.

***


	2. A... Play Date?

Erwin didn’t pick up his little brother from pre school very often, but when he did it gave him a chance to think. Standing outside waiting, eyes fixed on nothing, he pondered over the past few months. It had been two months now since the beginning of school, and not much had happened since the race that day. There were some rumours and gossip, but from the Pixis side… _Nothing_. No funny business, and that concerned him. It was only a matter of time. Although it’s not like he and Levi weren’t interacting per say. They greeted each other in the mornings, when Levi actually showed up for homeroom, and they nodded when they past each other in the corridors, but that was about it. No high fives, no “w’sup man”. _If the kids still said that these days_. Yet, it was the fact that they communicated at all which seemed to send people into a tizzy. It’s not like they were hanging out and planning day trips together, it was just a polite greeting every now and then, but apparently even that was beyond what people were used to when it came down to Levi. He sighed as the weight of other people’s stupidity settled on his shoulders.  
“What’s up with you?” someone said, the deep voice shocking him out of his reverie.  
He looked to his side but saw no one, then his senses kicked in and he looked down, only to see an unimpressed Levi. Levi scoffed at him and Erwin smiled politely back.  
“Nothing much. What’s _down_ with you?” he tried not to smirk. He really did.  
“Tch. Bastard.” he snarled, his shoulders hunching a little. He wasn’t really mad, but it irritated him that he couldn’t come up with a comeback. Erwin was smarter than him and would definitely win in a battle of words.  
Erwin smiled to himself.  
“So, why are you here Smith?” he asked, not really interested in the answer. _It is kind of obvious_.  
“Just picking up my little brother.” he droned.  
“Me too.” Levi huffed, blowing a stray bit of hair out of his eyes. Erwin realised they were slate grey.  
“You’re here to pick up my little brother too?” he quipped. “I’m not sure I approve of that.” he kept his face expressionless, enjoying the way Levi bristled.  
“Screw you Smith!” he hissed, glaring up at him. Erwin laughed loudly, making Levi’s stomach do that weird thing it did when he heard it, when he heard that strange, deep, rich booming that was supposed to be a laugh.  
“You’re to easy Levi.” Erwin smirked. Levi clucked his tongue and turned away from him, but he was sure he saw the beginnings of a blush on those pale cheeks. Erwin smiled again. _He’s oddly adorable_.  
“ERRR-WIN!” a high pitched voice shouted. He looked up to see his little brother running towards him, his gangly friend in tow. You could tell they were related, both had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Although, Erwin resented his brother one thing. _The eyebrows_. His brother had blonde eyebrows and they weren’t half as thick as his. He groaned inwardly, his mother said his eyebrows were lovely, but she didn’t have to live with them. He and his brother had different dads and evidently, _his_ father had caterpillars living on his face. _No wonder she divorced him_.  
“Hey Reiner, you ready to go?” he smiled, his brother colliding with his leg in a form of embrace. Yeah, his brother would grow to be a monster all right. He’d be the biggest, baddest and best guy on whatever team he decided to play for. _Preferably something with tackling_.  
“Yep! Bert’s coming too!” he shouted, grinning widely, showing off a few gaps where teeth should be.  
“Is that so. In that case, are you ready Berthold?” he smiled down at the quite boy and he nodded back, slightly hiding behind Reiner. “Ok then, lets go…” he started, but Reiner interrupted. _As usual_.  
“To the park!” he yelled. Erwin was about to say no, when he noticed a group of children had amassed around Levi. _Four kids?_ One of them was particularly desperate for Levi’s attention. _His brother?_  
“Levi! Levi! Levi! Look at this Levi!” a little boy with big green eyes shouted. Levi just clucked his tongue and ignored him.  
“Your brother?” Erwin asked, amused. Levi looked at him then with wide eyes, as if he’d forgotten he were there.  
“No, he’s my little sisters annoying friend.” he pointed at a little girl with long black hair and cold grey eyes. _Yeah, that seems more appropriate_.  
“Do you know this man big brother?” she asked calmly, assessing him. She was quiet but she had the same aura as Levi. _Hard as nails_. But, he knew how to deal with those.  
“Yes, he does. We’re at school together. I should have known you were his sister, what with you being so pretty and all.” he spoke to her directly and smiled kindly. Her face softened, and she tried to hide a blush behind her scarf. He then looked to Levi, who was also dealing with a blush and Erwin somehow managed to keep a straight face.  
“Ok, lets go.” Levi rushed, turning to leave, all four kids ready to follow. _Really? Four children?_  
“And where are you taking four children?” he asked with a raised brow.  
“Home.” Levi deadpanned, as if the answer were obvious.  
“Are you kidnapping them? Or are they going willingly?” he smiled.  
“Tch, shut it Smith!” he hissed, causing Erwin to chuckle. The four kids with Levi watched in fascination. Who was this stranger talking to Levi like that and why wasn’t he scared of the way he was being scowled at?  
“Seriously Levi, you’re far to easy.” he cooed with a lopsided smile. Levi pressed his lips into a thin line. “But really why are you taking all four, isn’t that a bit greedy?” he smiled.  
Levi huffed, his shoulders slumping with resignation. “These two brats are my sisters friends…” he pointed at the boy with greens eyes and a little quite blonde boy, who smiled sheepishly back. “… they’re coming over for dinner. And this one…” he pointed to another loud boy, and Erwin had to admit, he hadn’t thought someone of such a tender age could pull off such a smug expression, but he managed it and with ease no less. “…he’s Furlan’s kid brother and lives next door. So I’m taking him too.” he finished, his face sour from being made to explain himself.  
“I see. Thank you for explaining that to me.” he smiled, but Levi just scowled back.  
“Why? What did you think I was going to do with four kids?” he groused.  
“Now, now Levi. Don’t get huffy...” Levi’s eyebrows shot up at being called huffy and Erwin couldn’t hold back the smirk. “…I know you would never do such a thing, but it would have been irresponsible for me not to have asked. For the children’s sake.” Levi gritted his teeth, this guy was getting on his nerves and he was doing it on purpose.  
“Alright then, _Mr Responsible_. Why are _you_ taking two kids?!” he spat. Erwin just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.  
“Simple. Wherever Reiner goes, Berthold goes.” Levi looked down at Reiner who grinned back at him and puffed out his chest proudly, while Berthold tried to hide behind him. “But thank you for asking, I feel so much better knowing that someone is looking out for them” Erwin said with false relief.  
“Urg.” Levi suddenly felt tired. This guy was insane. “I think I hate you Smith.” he moaned. This caused Erwin to laugh riotously.  
“Oh Levi, I think you know me well enough to call me Erwin.” he grinned wickedly and Levi blushed. He hated his body for how it was acting today. _Damn body._  
“I’m going now.” Levi growled, fighting to get his blush under control. “Move it brats, go!” he barked, turning to leave. Yet, the kids had other plans.  
“WE WANNA GO TO THE PARK TOO!” the two loud boys shouted, scowls on their faces.  
“No.” Levi deadpanned, staring them down. The boys started to back down when his sister spoke up.  
“Me and Armin want to go too.” she stated flatly. Erwin could definitely see the family resemblance and suppressed a smile as Levi seemed to give in, his shoulders sagging at the thought of having to deny his baby sister.  
“Fine.” he grumbled.  
“Well, that’s settled then.” Erwin smiled as the children erupted into cheers and laughter at the thought of going to the park. Levi just pouted, feeling betrayed. _Brats_. Erwin thought it was cute.  
“Lets go!” Reiner yelled happily, ready to dart off in the direction of the park. All the kids were ready to follow in a stampede of tiny feet, when they all stopped dead and stared in shock…  
“REINER NO!” Erwin boomed, face like stone.  
Reiner halted mid-stride, in a grimace, shrinking at little at the thought of what was going to happen. Berthold covered his face with his hands and the other kids stared. Levi also looked on with shock and concern.  
“Come here now!” he ordered, pointing at the space in front of him. Reiner did as he was told, head down in shame as he did. “What did I tell you about running off?” he asked coldly.  
“To not too.” he pouted.  
“And what did I tell you would happen if you did?”  
“NO! PLEASE! NOT…” he began to plead but Erwin held up a finger and he went quiet instantly.  
“What happens next is up to you Reiner. If you behave for the rest of the day, I might reconsider your punishment.” he raised an brow at his little brother. Levi couldn’t believe what he was seeing and definitely didn’t believe what he saw next.  
“YES BIG BROTHER!” Reiner saluted. When he went back to stand with the others, Berthold looked at him sadly and gave him a pat on the shoulder.  
“The same goes for the rest of you. No running off. Understood?” he demanded, but softer than he had with his own brother.  
“YES BIG BROTHER!” they all shouted with messy salutes of their own, smiling and giggling. Erwin smiled down at them. _My very own army_.  
“Ok then. Lets get going and no running.” he urged, starting towards the park.

***

The kids walked in responsible sets of two. Each child held to hand of another. Seeing them so well behaved made Erwin huff out a breath of relief. He knew for a fact, courtesy of Reiner, that kids moved fast. So fast you couldn’t get to them in time. Reiner, being the little brat he is, had already been hit by a car once. _Lucky for him he’s already built like a wrestler on steroids_ , well not really, but he is stocky. The car hit him and all he did was roll over, blink in surprise and then carry on running around like it hadn’t even happened. He was just glad he’d got him mildly under control nowadays.  
“I have to say I was quite surprised back there.” Levi piped up as they were walking. Erwin looked at him in surprise, he’d been so focused on watching the kids that he’d forgotten about Levi.  
“Huh? What do you mean?” he asked confused.  
“I hadn’t taken you for the kind of guy to go for corporal punishment.” he said, his brows knitted together in thought. What was he supposed to say about this? He’d never hit his own sibling and he never thought Erwin would have either, even though the guy was annoying... he’d always seemed kind of… _nice?_  
“Corporal punishment?” Erwin repeated, shocked. “What are you on about?”  
“Back there. You threatened to hit your brother.” Levi explained.  
“No I didn’t.” Erwin stated, his lips twitching in amused confusion.  
“Yes, you did! You said you were going to punish him.” Levi hissed. He didn’t want Erwin to be a bad guy, but he had to set him straight, to let him know that it was wrong to hit his brother when he misbehaved.  
“Hah!” he barked. Now he got it. Levi had misunderstood his meaning. _Only natural really_.  
“I don’t see what’s so funny here Smith.” he ground his teeth together in frustration.  
“You seem to have gotten he wrong end of the stick.” he smiled down at him reassuringly.  
“Have I?” Levi felt his insides boil at the patronizing smile.  
“Yes, you have.” he sighed. Then, he thought he would have a little fun. “I don’t beat my brother Levi.”  
“You don’t?” he looked at him directly now, the tension in his shoulder loosening.  
“No. I do something much worse and much more effective…” he smirked, he couldn’t help it. _Poor Levi, who knew he was such a soft hearted guy_.  
The tension in his shoulders was back. Tenfold. _Worse? What could he do that was worse then beating him?_  
Erwin’s smirk grew wider as Levi seemed to go pale “… I take away his pudding.” he finished and tried his hardest not to laugh as Levi’s face betrayed all of his emotions. Shock. Relief. Amusement and then _anger_. His eyes danced with it.  
Erwin laughed. He couldn’t help it, it just slipped out, the look on Levi’s face was priceless.  
“You Bastard!” Levi seethed. “Here I was, thinking that your brother was being abused and it turns out his big brother’s just a fucking…” his fists clenched as he tried to think of an appropriate insult. “… a fucking… a stupid fucking… a stupid fucking MARSHMALLOW!” he shouted, his face turning red.  
“A m-marshmallow?” Erwin spluttered, trying to rein in his laughter.  
“I hate you Smith!” he shouted again and then stormed off to the front of the childish procession.  
“Haha. No, Levi please!” he called out, holding his side as it threatened to split with laughter. “I’m sorry…” he chuckled. “…Please don’t be mad.”  
Levi continued to ignore him all the way to the park and he couldn’t help but let the rest of his laughter out.  
Levi hated that laugh and hated the way it made his stomach feel fuzzy.

***

Levi had continued to ignore Erwin the entire time they had been at the park. Sitting on a bench the whole time and refusing to talk or even look at him. He was sulking. _I’m not proud of it._ That stupid giant and his stupid smile. That laugh, _that really stupid laugh_.  
He’d sat on the bench and watched him play with all six kids. He wasn’t sure where the guy got all his energy or his patients, but he was impressed in spite of himself.  
He watched as he pushed them on the swings, spun them on the round about. He watched him get wrestled to the ground as he pretended to be a giant monster who wanted to eat them. He watched him shamelessly play childish games and trick all six kids into doing his biding.  
Levi caught himself smiling at that but quickly wiped it away when Erwin glanced over at him.  
Yet, when it came time to say goodbye and part ways, Erwin offered him an apologetic smile and a sad little wave as they walked away.  
He found the ache in chest strange and concerning, but not entirely unwanted. He knew he’d been sulking and that Erwin had gone home thinking he hated him, but he was oddly happy to know that all he had to do to rectify that, was to greet him normally the next day at school and that Erwin would be more than understanding. Erwin was a twisted guy, it was true, but he was also simple and open. If he didn’t like you he was frosty and aloof, and if he did, then he mocked you openly and handed out warm smiles and laughed that big laugh generously and haphazardly.  
He sighed as he walked home, all four kids talking animatedly about their fun day at the park with Erwin. Somehow he’d gained the kids affection in only a few short hours, the kids like him too, but he doubted they talked about him as they were doing about “Big Brother” Erwin.  
Levi heaved another sigh as his house came into view. He couldn’t wait to off load these brats around the dinner table and go cool off in his room. _Alone_. Then he saw Furlan, out waiting on his front porch.  
When they reached their houses, three of the kids greeted him and then ran into the house for dinner, leaving him, Furlan and Furlan’s kid brother outside. Furlan looked him up and down.  
“Hey. Aren’t you a bit late?” he asked, sounding more bored than bothered. Levi just shrugged his shoulders. It didn’t matter, both Furlan’s and Levi’s parents trusted him enough to know nothing was wrong.  
“We went to the park with Erwin!” the boy shouted. Levi’s stomach dropped, he didn’t want Furlan to know that. He’d start to ask questions and draw conclusions. He hated that about his friend, he saw and knew to much. Even if that was useful sometimes, it could be bothersome.  
“Erwin eh?” he looked up from where he sat, eyes meeting Levi’s. _Cold. Stone cold_. “As in Erwin Smith, the king of track and master of subterfuge?” Furlan’s eyes twinkled with laughter.  
“Yes. That Erwin.” Levi hissed in resignation.  
“What’s subba-fudge?” the boy asked his brother. Furlan huffed a laugh at his little brother's flub.  
“Well Jean. Its where someone uses their fancy words to trick yah.” he explained patiently.  
“So it’s like lying?” his nose crinkled in thought.  
“No, not quite.” he smiled.  
“So… its like Armin? He can always trick Eren into doing what he wants.” he grinned lopsidedly.  
“Close enough.” he sighed. “Now go in and get your dinner.” he ordered.  
“But…” Jean started to protest.  
“Now Jean, or I’ll tell mom you broke that ugly porcelain horse figurine.” he threatened.  
“But I didn’t break it! You did!” he pointed an accusing finger at his older brother.  
“Mom doesn’t know that.” he shrugged his shoulders casually, making Jean bristle and storm away.  
“JERK!” he shouted as he slammed the door behind him.  
Levi shook his head.  
“You shouldn’t tease him so much.” he chided.  
“He’s getting a big head. Someone needs to deflate it every now and then.” he smiled.  
“Sounds like someone else I know.” he scowled at his friend. Furlan just shrugged.  
“God forbid he end up like me.” he smirked.  
“God forbid.” Levi agreed. “Anyway I should go in.” he said as he started to leave.  
“Seriously? You’re not going to tell me how your play date with Smith went?” he stood up with a scowl of his own. He wanted to know. _Desperately_.  
“It was not a play date! Or any other kind of date for that matter!” he hissed, scowling as his cheeks grew hot.  
“Then what was it? Why else would you go to the park with him?” he smirked, knowing he was pushing Levi’s buttons.  
“Because, his kid brother wanted to go and then the others wanted to go and I couldn’t say no to them! That’s why!” he spat hurriedly.  
“Yes. Reiner can be quite persuasive and you’ve never been able to deny Mikasa anything.” he nodded as if in thought.  
“Yes he can…” he started. “… wait, how do you know Reiner?” he asked.  
“I pick up the brats every now and then too you know. Spoken to Erwin a few times while we’ve waited.” he shrugged nonchalantly, which to Levi’s trained eyes meant Furlan was up to something.  
“Why were you talking to him?” he spat quickly.  
“Because I was bored and he’s way better conversation than one of the moms.” he drawled. “Anyway. Getting back to the play date…” he said suddenly.  
“Don’t change the subject!” he growled.  
“Did you have fun? Did you play in the sand pit with your _precious_ Erwin?” he continued as if he hadn’t heard him. _This line off questioning should get him off my back_.  
“No I didn’t! And what do mean “ _my precious Erwin_ ”?!” he squeaked uncharacteristically.  
“You didn’t have fun? Or you didn’t play in the sand pit?” Furlan continued with the fast bombardment of questions.  
“I didn’t play in the pits!” he hissed back.  
“Then what did you play?”  
“I didn’t play anything! I just watched!” he seethed.  
“You _watched_ him? Levi that so sweet.” he cooed.  
“Sweet? What are you… don’t say it like that, you make it sound weird!” he whined, his cheeks going rosy.  
Furlan chuckled at him, it wasn't very often he could get Levi so riled up.  
“You like him, admit it.” Furlan droned.  
“What?! I don’t like him! He’s annoying and he pisses me off!” he bristled. _Liked Erwin! Don’t be ridiculous!_  
“Liar.” Furlan countered. “He’s the only person you go out of your way to say hello to. Even with me and Isobel its like trying to pull teeth out of a hippo. You’ve even started going to school more and you can’t deny that it’s because you’ve taken an interest in him. Maybe…  
“I’m going in now!” Levi growled, his cheeks red and a scowl rippling across his face. He started to walk away.  
“Wait Levi, listen!” he called after him.  
“What!” he snapped back. Furlan just gave him a lopsided grin.  
“Maybe you should join the Track Team.” he suggested.  
“Huh?” his scowl disappeared and was replaced with confusion.  
“You’re really fast and you seemed to have fun the last time you joined in. Also, you’d get to spend more time with Erwin.” he smiled, holding in a giggle as Levi turned bright red.  
“Screw you Furlan!” he turned and darted towards his house, ignoring Furlan’s laughs behind him.  
_Join the Track Team! Damn you Furlan, you’ll pay for this! How ridiculous! What a stupid idea!_  
He slammed the front door, deliberately not hearing the calls from his parents or the kids, ran up stairs and proceeded to slam his bedroom door with all his strength. It was there he stayed, in the dark and wallowing until morning, thinking about everything that had happened that day.  
_Liked Erwin? Join the Track Team?_

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... sorry it took so long to finish, you'll soon learn I'm slow and unmotivated. :D  
> I wish I were better, but I'm not.  
> Who knows, maybe I'll have the next chapter up by the end of next year... pfft. I'm sorry. :D

**Author's Note:**

> So... that was that. I wrote it a while ago and am thinking of writing some more. 
> 
> Let me know what you think and if you would like some more?
> 
> Thanks for reading folks!!! xx


End file.
